


When I Rule the World

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymoose nsfw [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Femdom, Furry, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Predicament Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niki has Technoblade bound, and she brings in Wilbur to get him off. Only thing is, Niki isn't one to make it easy on either of them.Slight continuation of my other fic 'My Way'
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Anonymoose nsfw [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131965
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	When I Rule the World

Techno hadn't been in a position like this before.

He’d had sex, for definite now and Niki had seen it for herself when she put her fingers and toys inside him, and when she’d ground against him until he’d come, but he hadn't done something quite like this. For one, he wasn't the focus here. He knew it well enough, and Techno had no problems being face first on the floor, only a pillow separating his chin from the cold wood. His hooves were bound to his knees, his knees spread apart with a bar keeping them that way, and his ass stuck up in the air as if he was someone who had never known modesty, but then again, if he was immodest, what did that make Wilbur? 

Techno had been given clear instructions before Niki had put the gag in his mouth – stay still and let her guide Wilbur’s hand. 

Wilbur was still by the door, too nervous to come forward, but Techno could feel the lube from earlier dripping out of his hole and down over the swell of his balls, and could feel the sting on his ass from where Niki had paddled him every time he misbehaved. They were red, and he knew Wilbur could see it too, and he wished he could move his tail intentionally to cover his gaping hole. It was impossible not to tighten up unintentionally with the chilled air in the room.

“Wilbur,” Niki said with a low voice, “Do you not like my gift?”

Techno let his eyes stay closed when he heard Wilbur sputter a response, too engrossed by the feeling of his aching penis to concentrate on them too much. This was subspace, he sort of realised. Huh.

“No! No, I do, but…”  
Wilbur let the pause linger for too long and he could tell Niki was about to say something when he spoke up.

“...I’m not sure what to do with him,” Wilbur said quietly. 

Techno’s ears twitched forward and back, and his eyes did actually open now. He couldn't see Niki or Wilbur, but as he stayed on the floor he could see the cobblestone wall on the far side of the basement, and the wood flooring stretching over to it. The lantern was ever so slightly behind him, casting a shadow over his face, and he let his eyes slide shut with a groan.

“Fuck him,” Niki said like it was the easiest thing in the world, “He has a mouth, an asshole. Fuck him, do it twice, just don't do anything I said you shouldn't.”

“But, Niki,” Wilbur was whispering now, and Techno almost didn't hear, “You, you uhm.”

“I know,” She told him, “Like I said, you don't get to come until you make him come. I’ll remove the ring when you’ve done it.”

“Niki, he has a ring, too.”

Techno huffed a breath onto the floor, and he watched it as the condensation blew out in a circle and seeped back into nothing. His balls ached slightly from the cock ring wrapped around them, seeing as it was stretched around the base of his penis as well, and he wished his hands were free, along with his actions, so he could remove it. If Wilbur wasn't allowed to come until Techno did, and Techno had the ring on, then, well, Niki was going to be watching them for a while.

“You can remove it,” Niki said, flippant, “Your hands are useless, but you have other means.”

“You mean?”

There was a pause – Techno could only assume that she was nodding.

“Your mouth, teeth, maybe your tongue, if it’s dextrous, but then again, it was never very skilful.”

Techno took a deep breath as Niki walked across the room, and his eyes met hers when she appeared in his vision. She was wearing a stripy jumper, jeans, and boots, and while it screamed nothing but casual, he could see the paddle she had used on him earlier in her hand. When she had disappeared for maybe half-an-hour to warm up Wilbur, she had taken it with her. 

“You’re still awake, then,” she said, “Good. Wilbur is here to sort you out. He’s not very good, so it might take a little while, but you’re patient, right?”

Techno tried to nod, but his face was pressed too close to the floor for it to do much. He felt his eyes watering as Niki moved away, and gingery, Wilbur came closer and draped himself over Techno’s back. The man’s hands were in mittens or something, soft against Techno’s sides but without the benefit of fingers, and he shuddered at the realisation. 

“Go for it Wilbur,” Niki said, off to the side, “and Techno, try not to get too frustrated.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Very short because I couldn't be bothered. Soz. 
> 
> Please dont send this to CCs! I wouldn't like it if you did :(


End file.
